Binders, books, and folders typically have two covers that pivot with respect to a binding assembly such as a spine. Dividers have been provided for folders and books to indicate visually various divisions, sections, or chapters thereof and to permit easy access to any one of these divisions. These dividers are constructed of material generally more rigid than the pages bound therein and contain a portion that extended beyond at least one edge of the pages. Portions of the dividers extending beyond the edge of the pages were used to hold alpha-numeric indicia corresponding to the contents of the divisions. Since these portions do not extend a large distance beyond the edge of the pages or the entire length of the edges, the area provided for the indicia is limited, restricting the amount of information that can be placed on the portion or requiring the use of cryptic abbreviations.
U.S. Pat. No. 629,214 shows a book with a supplemental sheet which is attached to the exposed interior of covers of the book. In this patent, the supplemental sheet is attached by pasting in place. These supplemental sheets could not be re-used and were sized for the specific exposed area of the interior cover. Therefore, additional new supplemental sheets would have to be used as the type or number of divisions was changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,146 disclosed removable name-slips placed in a series of holders attached to the interior cover of an account book. The removable name-slips were arranged to correspond to the spacing of the extended portions of the dividers. Again, the holders and name-slips were custom sized for the interior cover.
The need exists for a single index system that can be used for various sized binders or folders, which allows changes in the number of binder divisions, the description of binder divisions, and the exposed cover interior area, and which would advantageously not prevent access to other features located on the cover interior.